


One Night

by BarbaCarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaCarisi/pseuds/BarbaCarisi
Summary: The bar was loud and crowded and Sonny was starting to think that he had been there for too long. He had been there for an hour and a half, looking for someone to hook up with. A few men and women had hit on him and tried to take him home but he politely declined each one. He didn’t know what he was waiting for. On any other night he would have gone home with almost any of the people who had offered but it just didn’t feel right tonight. He felt like he needed to wait just a bit longer.He was about to just call it a night and go home alone when he made eye contact with someone and then he felt it, something deep in his bones. The person he made eye contact with was a man with stunning green eyes.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> So in this, Sonny never had his mustache simply because I prefer him without it and I am lazy. I wrote this instead of doing chemistry homework but both are done (just like me) so its good. Usual thanks to my best friend for proof reading, helping me spell simply words, and make me not look like a complete idiot. I love you and thank you for putting up with me.

The bar was loud and crowded and Sonny was starting to think that he had been there for too long. He had been there for an hour and a half, looking for someone to hook up with. A few men and women had hit on him and tried to take him home but he politely declined each one. He didn’t know what he was waiting for. On any other night he would have gone home with almost any of the people who had offered but it just didn’t feel right tonight. He felt like he needed to wait just a bit longer.

He was about to just call it a night and go home alone when he made eye contact with someone and then he felt it, something deep in his bones. The person he made eye contact with was a man with stunning green eyes. The man slowly made his was over to Sonny without breaking the eye contact.

Sonny finally looked away when the man was a few feet away. “It looks like that’s almost done. Can I buy you a refill,” the man asked. Sonny almost melted. The man had an amazing voice. He was starting feel like a teenager again, horny over nothing more than the man’s voice.

“Uh, yeah,” he muttered, looking at his almost empty beer bottle.

The man smiled and waved down the bartender, ordering another beer for Sonny and a scotch for himself. “I know that risk sounding like a complete sleaze but you have beautiful eyes.” Sonny felt a blush start to climb up his neck at the compliment.

“Thanks,” he said softly.

“Do you have have a name that I can call you, Blue?”

“Dominick but everyone calls me Sonny. What about you?”

The man had a small smirk on his face. “Rafael,” he said.

The man, Rafael, had an easy confidence. Sonny had a feeling that if he wasn’t careful Rafael would eat him whole but that wasn’t the scary part. The scary part is that Sonny would probably let him. Sonny didn’t know why but he felt a need to be with the man, a need to have Rafael’s hands on him and his lips on Sonny’s. He just simply felt the need to have Rafael touch him any way he pleased.

“Distracted, Blue?”

Sonny blinked and it took him a moment to realize that he has been staring. “Sorry,” he muttered as a blush started to rise at being caught.

Rafael’s smirk sharpened. Sonny realized that he was enjoying watching him blush and squirm under his gaze. He looked down at the beer Rafael had ordered for him and saw that it was almost gone. He didn’t know how much time had actually passed since Rafael had joined him but he found that he didn’t really care. When he looked back at Rafael he found the man to be closer than before. Sonny glanced down at his lips and before he knew what he was doing he had leaned in and kissed him.

Sonny pulled away almost instantly and was about to apologize when Rafael’s lips cut him off. Rafael was the one to pull away this time and Sonny found himself a little breathless. “Your place or mine?”

“Mine,” was all he needed to say before he and Rafael were on their feet. Sonny had always preferred being fucked in his own bed when given the option but he wouldn’t have objected if Rafael had wanted to go back to his own apartment. Rafael was quickly able to get a cab and as soon as the door was closed, Sonny was kissing him again.

It didn’t take long for Rafael to get the upper hand in the situation. He slid his tongue into Sonny’s as one of his hands moved to squeeze Sonny through his jeans. Sonny moaned into Rafael’s mouth while Rafael teased him.

Sonny felt like his entire body was made of electricity by the time the cab pulled up to his building. He was hard and wanted nothing more that Rafael to come up to his apartment and fuck him hard. Rafael was the one who paid the cab driver despite Sonny’s half hearted protest. Sonny led Rafael up to his apartment but there wasn’t a moment that the two weren’t touching in some way.

It took Sonny three tries to get his key in the door and then get the door open. As soon as they were both inside, Sonny’s back was against the door and Rafael’s thigh was between his legs. Sonny felt overwhelmed but he wanted more. He waned to feel Rafael’s skin on his, to feel Rafael’s body moving in sync with his own. He wanted to tell Rafael as much but he couldn’t get the words out.

Rafael noticed that Sonny was trying to say something and he immediately took a step back and broke off contact. “Are you okay, Blue,” he asked with true concern in his voice.

“Yeah, I just want more. Please,” Sonny said as Rafael watched his every movement.

“Okay,” Rafael said and let out a breath Sonny hadn’t realized he had been holding. Rafael took a step closer to Sonny and rested his right hand on his cheek and kept Sonny’s head where it was so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. “You say the word and I stop. If anything is happening that you don’t want to, tell me and it’ll end. There is no such thing as a point past no return, do you understand?”

Sonny was shocked at just how serious and genuine the words were. He believed that if he said stop he would without a moment of hesitation. “I understand, Rafael, and I am more than okay with what was happening before if you want to continue.”

“I would love to continue but it might be a little bit more comfortable for you without a doorknob in your back.”

Sonny smiled and actually laughed. This was never something he had with any of his previous relationships, lovers, or one night stands but he liked it. “Yeah, that might help a little,” he agreed as he closed the distance between them.

As they made their way to the bedroom, they helped each other out of their clothes. By the time they got to the bedroom they were both only left in their pants. Sonny dropped to his knees to free Rafael’s aching member from his pants. He looked up through his eyelashes to ask permission. Rafael nodded his head and Sonny didn’t hesitate to take him into his mouth.

Sonny was able to get half of Rafael’s dick in his mouth before it hit the back of his throat and he had to pull off. Rafael praised him as he slowly slid back down and forced his throat to relax. It took him one more try before he was finally able to get all of Rafael in his mouth. “Dios mío,” Rafael breathed as he gently ran a hand through Sonny’s hair. “So good.”

Rafael let Sonny continue for several minutes but as he felt himself getting closer he pulled Sonny off of his dick. Sonny was about to ask what was wrong but all words died in his mouth when he saw how Rafael’s pupils had expanded and the green of his irises had seemed to darks. “Where do you keep lube and condoms, Blue?”

“Top drawer of the nightstand,” came Sonny’s automatic response.

“Will you take your pants off and get on the bed for me?”

Sonny didn’t give a verbal answer but he did as Rafael had asked. Rafael walked to the side of the bed to find the lube and condoms before joining Sonny on the bed. Rafael was gently while he opened Sonny with his fingers. He had used more lube than actually necessary but he wanted to make sure that he didn’t hurt Sonny. Rafael also took his time while working Sonny open.

“Fuck,” Sonny moaned when Rafael’s fingers brushed over his prostate.

“There it is,” Rafael said with a smirk toying at his lips. After that, Rafael made sure to continue to tease Sonny to the point where he was almost painfully hard.

“Fuck me, please,” Sonny said after Rafael had opened throughly with three fingers.

“Patience is a virtue that you seem to lack, Blue,” Rafael said with a teasing edge.

“It’s not that I lack patience, it’s that I lack you cock up my ass,” Sonny retorted.

Rafael let out a loud laugh but rolled his eyes. He slowly withdrew his fingers, put a condom on, and added a little more lube to his dick before lining himself up with Sonny’s stretched out hole. Rafael slowly pushed inside of Sonny and stilled when he bottomed out. He waited for Sonny’s okay before pulling back and thrusting back in. He started with a slow, steady pace but his thrusts soon got harder and faster.

Sonny was repeating Rafael’s name as if it were a prayer as Rafael fucked into him. He knew that he wouldn’t last long when Rafael wrapped the hand that still had lube on it around his leaking prick. He was right since it only took a few strokes before he came onto Rafael’s hand and the comforter. Rafael didn’t last much longer since Sonny was clenching around his dick.

“God, Sonny,” Rafael moaned as he thrusted into him one more time before stilling and cuming.

Sonny felt Rafael pull out of him and leave the bed but he soon returned. Before Sonny could really think about how amazing the sex had been he drifted off into sleep with Rafael’s warm body next to him.

The next morning was harder than Sonny had expected it to be. He knew that Rafael would most likely be gone by the time he woke up but that didn’t make it hurt any less when he woke up alone in a cold bed. He winced as he sat up but he forced his body to stand and he made way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He saw that his clothes were no longer laying in the floor but folded neatly on his couch, for some reason that just made the slight ache in his chest hurt more.

He knew that he was being ridiculous. His night with Rafael had been an amazing, mind-blowing one night stand but it was still a one night stand all the same. He would rest today and call Bella so they could meet for a late lunch and moving on with his life.

•••

Sonny took a deep breath as he entered Manhattan SVU. He had been here for a week and the squad was just starting to treat him like a human. Olivia was the only one who hadn’t outright dismissed him on his first day and he was thankful for that. He still needed to meet the ADA but he couldn’t say that he was looking forward to that solely from what Amanda had told him about the other man.

“Carisi, can you come into my office? I’d like to introduce you to Barba,” Olivia called to him as soon as he walking into the bullpen.

“Of course, Lieu,” Sonny called as he sat his coffee cup down on his desk and walked into her office.

He was about to smile and greet the ADA when a familiar figure stopped him in his tracks, standing in his commanding officer’s office was his amazing one night stand that he thought he would never see again but couldn’t stop thinking about. “Blue?”


End file.
